Iconoclast
Iconoclast A psychopathic, cannibalistic anarchist, Iconoclast dedicates himself to the eradication of any organised government. He turns humans into ravening Ghouls in order to accomplish this, leaving entire towns in chaos, with Ghouls and criminals running rampant. Biography Born Roger Moore to a loving, devoutly religious household, Iconoclast went to a private christian school and eventually became a pastor, like his father before him. He married Mary Chesterton, now Mary Moore, at age 25, and couldn't have been happier. Unfortunately for Roger, things would get much, much worse. At age 38, he and Mary were walking home after seeing a late movie. In the dark, night-time streets, they were accosted by gang members, who robbed them. Roger got angry, and mocked them, quoting the Bible and condemning them as sinners. The gang was amused, and they raped and murdered Mary in retaliation, while Roger was forced to watch helplessly. That night, Roger lost his faith in God, leaving the church. When he got home, he destroyed every cross, bible and religious picture in his household, burning them in a fire in his backyard. In doing so, he became an iconoclast. The gang members were arrested, but their defence argued that the night was too dark to possibly identify them positively. They were acquitted, and Roger lost his faith in law and order as well, his already libertarian views becoming a more extreme anarchist, anti-statist philosophy. He had a psychotic break, and hunted down and killed the perpetrators, and then killed the judge, the defence attorney, and every jury member that had acquitted them. He was arrested and sentenced to death, cementing his feelings of injustice and vindication. But then Calamity rose, and a year later, he manifested powers on the eve of his execution. He chose to have the warden and prison guards as his "last meal", and he has eaten nothing but human flesh since. He ghoulified the prisoners and led a prison break, destroying much of his home town. He personally burned down his old church, with many parishoners still inside, Roger laughing and mocking them, asking where their god was now. It was this night he took the name Iconoclast for himself, as a mission and a promise. Ever since then, Iconoclast has roamed the Fractured States, usually with a pack of Ghouls at his back. Whenever he travels to a town or city, he immediately begins destabilizing it, turning more and more humans until the place is overrun and enforcing any order is impossible. Powers and Abilities Primary Power: Ghoulification: Can turn ordinary humans into bloodthirsty, savage, enraged cannibals. This process requires physical contact and takes five seconds. Ghouls are much less intelligent than they were as humans, but possess an animal cunning, feel no fear or pain, can use simple weapons, and work in packs given sufficient numbers. They will never attack Iconoclast, and he can exert limited telepathic control over every Ghoul in his vicinity (about 200 metres), limited in numbers only by geography. Ghouls are not "infected" by anything and so cannot transfer their condition, unless one has been gifted with this ability by Iconoclast, but this is not a common occurrence as Ghouls often get carried away and don't use it anyway. Secondary Power: Limited body modification: Can alter certain properties and the mass of his body in limited, comparatively minor ways. He can shape and move mass around, and can increase or decrease the density and strength of any part of his anatomy. He can also change the molecular components of parts of his body into a different substance, as long as it is part of his body (for example, sections of skin into bone, or blood into stomach acid). This control extends to changing his physical appearance, body type, facial structure and sex identifiers, but is not fine enough to copy another person very accurately. He can also change his voice, but likewise not with enough fine control to mimic another's with any accuracy, except with the wildest coincidence. He can alter the molecular bonds of his body to be extremely weak, so weak that a solid whack will cause his entire body to disintegrate. He does this when he is trapped, so that he can regenerate from another piece of flesh elsewhere. Tertiary Power: Regeneration: Iconoclast is an incredibly powerful regenerator. As long as a clump of his flesh bigger than a few square inches survives intact, he can regenerate an entire new body from it. Note: He is also a gifter. Weakness: Christian Cross. Touching a cross will deactivate his powers for as long as the contact last. Wounds suffered during contact will heal afterwards, but not fatal ones. Being wounded by an object with a cross symbol scratched/drawn onto it will also kill him permanently. That is his weakness because he fears being wrong about God, subconsciously. Despite his professions of atheism, subconsciously he is scared of retribution. If God existed, he would be punished for what he has done, and crosses remind him of this fact. His MO plays into this- he often avoids being identified for long, shifting into a different face all the time, playing hide and seek in every new location. If no-one can find him, even god, he can't be punished, he can't face judgment, in a symbolic way. This is also subconscious Physical Appearance and Behaviour Physical Appearance: Constantly changing. However, he usually chooses the form of a man in his 40's, well-built, tall, with a strong, clean-shaven face and brown hair. This is similar to his true form, but he had a beard and was thinner and much shorter. Subconsciously, this is because he denies his past identity and past appearance, viewing his past self as weak, and his new self as strong. Modus Operandi: Hates law and order in all its forms, seeing it as slavery and inherently unjust. HE travels from town to town, particularly ones controlled by Epics secure in their power, with a firm grip over their domain. He sneaks into town, observes, and plans the best way to upset the Epic's power and control. This usually involves a combination of turning random groups of people across the city into Ghouls, and assassinating important figures in that Epic's government, even the Epic itself if possible. He will rarely show himself to the authorities, preferring to constantly change his appearance and hide among the humans and his Ghouls. Once the place has fallen into anarchy, he will move on to the next town, taking a group of Ghouls with him for assistance and cannon fodder on the road. In personal interactions, he is sadistic and cruel, and has been known to torture weak Epics and humans both physically and psychologically. A favourite technique of his is ripping off body parts and gifting his regeneration so that the part heals (or not, in the case of Epics). He then eats these parts, sometimes in front of the victim. He also enjoys feeding people to his Ghouls, and sometimes gifts them regeneration first so they are eaten alive and healed over and over. Category:Epics Category:High Epics Category:Characters Category:Blackhoof's Characters